


Under Her Gilded Wing

by ILB



Category: Happy Death Day (2017), Saw (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILB/pseuds/ILB
Summary: Lori Spengler has always had a hopeless crush on gorgeous and fashionable Kappa leader Danielle Bouseman; however, Lori --- being very insecure and having very low confidence --- always believed a loser like her had no chance. When Tree Gelbman usurps and embarrasses Danielle, only Lori helps her; incredibly, Danielle ends up befriending Lori as her desire for vengeance ensnares her in Lori's murderous schemes. Will Lori woo her long longed-for high femme paramour? Does Danielle have feelings for her dorky unlikely helper?  Two women will embark on a journey of self-discovery and maybe even fall in love, all beucase of a shared despising of Tree, who would be rendered powerless before such a powerfully-bonded pair of Sapphic murderesses: one who needs someone who loves her fully and un-judgingly and one who finds maximum happiness under her glamorous girlfriend's gilded wing.





	Under Her Gilded Wing

Lori Spengler was guilefully surveilling Tree Gelbman when suddenly a peculiar series of occurrences unfolded before her. Tree and Danielle were having some kind of verbal showdown when Tree suddenly arose from her chair and dunked a glass of chocolate milk over her head.

Lori winced; even though she barely knew Danielle she had always nursed a hopeless lesbian crush on her; she found her incredibly gorgeous and admired her impeccable makeup and unimpeachably ravishing fashion (if only she had such skills; or any confidence that she could ever be desirable…). Her seraphic emerald eyes and sublime --- high cheek-boned --- jawline made her shiver. Even though she kind of pinged her gaydar, she knew she had no chance of Danielle even speaking with her yet alone dating her. Why would she? She was a high femme goddess --- beyond compare in every way --- and she was, well, Lori Spengler. 

But now…seeing her covered in chocolate milk…seeing her beautiful outfit and perfect makeup ruined like that…seeing her abject humiliation and how no one was helping her or comforting her…awoke a sudden and inexplicable compulsion in Lori; she was seized by a powerful and singular desire: comfort and protect Danielle Bouseman; and so she did, moving reflexively and disregarding all reason and consequence and comprehensively unaware of how epochal in her life her decision would be.

As soon as Lori found her, she disrobed her own hoodie and draped it over Danielle protectively. She placed her hands on her shoulders, as if physically shielding her from any more humiliation. Danielle gazed upon Lori in pure disbelief; none of her popular friends had helped her and now someone she barely knew was sacrificing her own hoodie just so she would feel safe and cared for? 

She gave Lori a weak smile --- her meek mewling only minimally discernable --- she whispered "Thank you." her shock and gratitude was immeasurable.

There was a rousing modicum of silence before Lori simply asked, "Where should we go?", her voice caring and imploring. "Dorm." Danielle answered somberly.

They quickly found Danielle's dorm; Lori had made sure Danielle was fully and safely ensconced in her hoodie during her hurried journey. Availing herself of Lori's superior height, Danielle had walked behind her, head buried in Lori's shoulder and hands clasped around Lori's waist. She knew such semi-Sapphic closeness was only so no one would recognize her in her soiled state…but it still felt nice.

They sat down on Danielle's bed whereupon she began crying on Lori's shoulder; most people would have judged and upbraided her. They would have said she was overreacting or had kind of deserved it. But not Lori: she simply gave Danielle her shoulder and a few coos of sincere encomium: "You're more beautiful covered in chocolate milk than all of them combined; and I really mean that."

 

Danielle ceased sobbing and gave Lori a weary but immensely appreciative smile before she heaved a huge sigh and become pensive. Though her hand remained on Danielle's shoulder, she gave her some space by respecting her silence. When Danielle finally spoke, her voice was shorn of sorrow and her lividness was palpable:

"Tree…that fucking freak!" she snapped. The incandescence of her rage surprised even Lori. "I could fucking kill her." Danielle growled viciously. 

"I can arrange that." Lori replied, a viperous grin spreading across her face.

There was a pause as Danielle's face froze in incomprehension.

"What?" she finally asked.

"I was planning on killing Tree tonight." "So, if you want in --- and believe me, I'd like it if you did --- I can arrange that."

"You're shitting me." Danielle replied although her disbelief was now less sure.

"Nope, I had a whole series of plans, a whole armory of weapons, alibis…" Lori paused. This could backfire but there was no going back now. "The whole nine yards: Tree will die tonight but I'd love some help."

As Danielle began pondering Lori's proposal, Lori be began goading her:

"Tree is obviously usurping you; she is jealous of you: of your beauty, of your perfection, of your social status and is vying for your crown." "You can't let her do that." "You must show her you can never be usurped by someone so inferior: make her pay!" 

"…So I'll be your accomplice; kind of like Amanda in Saw?" Danielle asked. She seemed abnormally eager.

"I guess." Lori replied, confused; she had no idea Danielle was some kind of horror connoisseur. 

Now Danielle had a viperous grin of her own: "So can I bind you up unless you behave?" she asked playfully.

Lori blushed and rolled her eyes: "Are you in or not?"

"I'm in." Lori sighed happily as Danielle's acquiescence relaxed her wound-up muscles. 

"Wait here while I clean myself up." Danielle informed Lori. "And when I get back, I have a surprise for you since you did help me when none of my fake-ass friends did." she added, disembarking for her dorm shower; Lori looked down sheepishly and wondered how she had suddenly become so lucky: "A surprise?" "Is Danielle Bouseman taking me under her wing?" "No way." 

Time was progressing very languorously for Lori; she was fairly anxious and her mind was racing, laboriously and unsuccessfully processing her bizarre new experiences. Her mind wondering, Lori became aware of Danielle's immense plasma TV and her impressive oeuvre of DVDs around half of which were horror films and half of which were lesbian films: "I knew it!" Lori thought. 

Suddenly, Danielle was back, breaking Lori from reverie. And she was…in her bra and underwear…

Lori's whole body seized up and she blushed so hard there was no way Danielle didn't see it. "WTF?" "She's okay changing in front of me?" she wondered in pure confusion.

"You okay?" Danielle asked, placing a hand on her shoulder in concern. 

"Yeah…" Lori replied, her bashfulness obvious; her ears were burning as she couldn't help but admire Danielle's muscular physique: "Damn, that girl is toned."

"…I guess I just thought you wouldn't be comfortable changing in front of me." Lori finished. There was a vague despondency in her voice.

"Why wouldn't I be comfortable?" inquired Danielle in confusion as she was slowly rummaging through her dresser.

"I didn't think you'd want someone hideous like me ogling you." Lori answered, her voice depressed and self-disparaging; Lori was shocked by her sincere candidness here; normally, she wouldn't be so veracious about her un-confidence but now for some insane inexplicable reason she found Danielle uniquely confidable.

Danielle gave Lori an annoyed and maybe even concerned look: "Ugh, don't be so hard on yourself, Spengler; you're not hideous; just dorky; really, you're a beautiful woman; if only you'd put some effort in and maybe --- you know --- have some confidence." Danielle's usual aloofness and condescension seemingly had some genuine concern mixed in. Lori gave her an incredulous, disbelieving look and Danielle's piercing viridian eyes easily deciphered her meaning: "I'm not beautiful." which was indeed what Lori had just thought. 

Danielle scoffed: "I should have known you had serious confidence issues given how you never wear makeup and walk around in fucking Crocs." Danielle paused as if measuring her words carefully. "But you are beautiful; believe me, I wouldn't lie about that." 

Lori looked down shyly and was overwhelmed by warring feelings: "Wow, Danielle Bouseman of all people just called me beautiful…no one else ever has." However, her seemingly perennial and unyielding neurosis flared up, despoiling any new confidence she may have acquired. Lori had always been very insecure about her appearance and simply could not believe Danielle really found her beautiful regardless of her assurances.

"Guys always preferred Tree." Lori proffered sanguinely.

"The maybe you should find yourself a woman."

Lori semi-spasmed and nearly fell over; her face flushed and her ears burned: "Did she just make fun of me or did she just hit on me?" she wondered, in supreme shock. 

Lori was rendered speechless and remained comprehensively dumbfounded as Danielle finished dressing herself; she now wore a navy blazer (over a sparkly sliver cashmere turtleneck), six-inch navy heels and a gray plaid skirt. Her makeup was --- of course --- impeccable. Lori was in awe and could barely conceal her amorous desire: "Whoa…she looks really good; I wonder if she's showing off for me?" "Don't be ridiculous, Lori." --- she admonished herself --- "Danielle's always fashionable…" Lori would soon discover how erroneous her conclusion here was. 

Lori ogled Danielle for a few more seconds before finally speaking: "So…uh…you said you had a surprise for me?"

"Yeah…I'm taking you shopping." Danielle said deadpan, as if such an amazingly lavish reward was no big deal. 

"Really?" Lori replied, confused.

"Really: if we're working as a team now, then you'll need a presentable wardrobe." 

Lori's confusion remained; however, she somehow knew logically dissuading her would be impossible so she simply relaxed and let Danielle take charge.

"Come on." Danielle said as she began leaving her dorm; Lori didn't move and Danielle gave her a quizzical look.

"We're leaving now?" Lori asked, again in confusion.

"Duh." Danielle answered in mild annoyance.

"It's not embarrassing for you?" Danielle cocked her head in incomprehension.

"To be seen with me." Lori clarified.

Danielle rolled her eyes: "Ugh, you're not that much of a loser." 

Lori hid a bemused smirk and Danielle unsuccessfully repressed a similar one: "Follow me." she commanded and Lori happily obeyed --- her beaming ebullience unbridled and lucidly discernable --- she once again wondered how she became so lucky. The pair finally disembarked from Danielle's dorm. 

The newly-cordial pair found The Campus Parking Garage. Lori's concern over embarrassing Danielle by her presence beside her had been serious; so, as her and Danielle embarked, she carefully observed her demeanor. There was (obviously) no hand-holding or arm-draping; however, Danielle's overall demeanor --- as far as people seeing her and Lori's blossoming friendship was concerned --- was unequivocally marked by a calm insouciance: she walked beside Lori as if she had always been her friend heedless of if anyone saw or drew Sapphic conclusions. The melodious click-clack of Danielle's heels calmed Lori's nerves. 

Danielle found her car, which was a seemingly brand-new sapphire blue Porsche SUV. Lori couldn't help being impressed: "This is her car?" "I had no idea she was so rich…how lucky would I be if…" Danielle grandiosely opened her car's door for Lori as she pondered her seemingly impossible hope whilst admiring her car's awe-inspiringly luxurious inside (which was cream-hued). 

"Hop in, dork!" Danielle called from inside, breaking Lori from her over-awed reverie; Lori complied. 

Lori's face flushed from being ensconced in such overwhelming luxury and opulence. This was --- unbelievably --- really happening: gorgeous and popular Danielle was seemingly taking her, awkward and insecure Lori Spengler, under her gilded wing. As Danielle began driving, Lori once again blushed and looked down sheepishly. There was a warm effervescence rising ravenously and irrepressibly in her bosom; she was somehow synchronously experiencing anxiousness and a serene happiness: her crush was slowly becoming love. 

The air was filled by an eerie melody as Danielle drove and she bobbed her head up and down cheerfully in response; Lori recognized Amanda's Theme from Saw III; "I guess she was being serious about being an Amanda fangirl." Lori thought.

"Spengler!" Spengler!" "Lori!" Danielle called, breaking Lori from her daze.

"Yeah?" she replied quickly. 

"So…our mission…you said you already had a plan, right?" Danielle inquired formally.

"Oh…" Lori answered, vaguely flummoxed. Her developing feelings for Danielle and her possible profferance of friendship (and perhaps more) had been so engrossing, her murderous designs for Tree had slipped her mind comprehensively.

"I did but since you're helping me now, we'll plan when we finish shopping." Lori replied; as of now, her primary concern was enjoying Danielle's company: Tree could wait.

The hours Lori and Danielle would spend shopping and bonding were like an impossibly heavenly dream for Lori; away from campus, Danielle slowly become more relaxed and friendly. This was her zone. Soon, Danielle's usual iciness was seemingly replaced by a genuine fondness for Lori as she absorbed herself in assembling and purchasing a fashionable new wardrobe for Lori who was shocked and hopeful: maybe she did have a chance? Maybe having Danielle wasn't impossible? Of course Lori remained very apprehensive; I mean, she was Danielle: prettiest and most popular girl in her whole college and she was merely Tree's frumpy roomie, a loser of unremarkable looks as far as she had always believed. So maybe having Danielle was impossible…Lori pushed away such feelings as much she could even as her ugly un-confidence and crippling insecureness made war upon her daring hopes of wooing her mind-numbingly gorgeous president. As far as she knew now, Danielle liked her; Lori would know if she loved her back soon enough… 

Because of Lori's inexperience, Danielle was in charge of choosing outfits for her and her once meager confidence slowly grew --- if languidly --- as she observed Danielle's lavish munificence: literally no piece she bought her was below $1000; "If Danielle didn't really believe I was beautiful, she wouldn't spend so much on me, right?" Lori reasoned. 

Time passed very quickly for Lori and soon Danielle's dazzling makeover was finished and she was admiring her handiwork before a large mirror: Lori now wore dark gray skinny jeans ("To emphasize your model-like physique." Danielle had said as Lori's face flushed), a deep vermillion cashmere turtleneck (much like Danielle's sliver), black slingbacks, and --- finally --- a long black peacoat. Lori had been maximally relaxed and serene when Danielle had applied her makeup --- dense mascara now encircled her eyes, much like a Small-Eared Owl --- and released her long dark hair from her haphazardly arranged bun; for a brief period all her dogged concerns and all her accursed un-confidence dissolved before Danielle's caring, caressing hands and she found an inner peace… 

Lori shyly examined her new visage, unsure of how she should feel; so many years of being so insecure had horribly warped her self-image. 

"Well?" Danielle asked forcefully, snapping her fingers. 

Lori looked down and sighed: "How would someone like me know?" she opined. 

Danielle rolled her eyes and scoffed: "Oh, Lori…" --- she placed her hands on Lori's shoulders --- "You look gorgeous, okay?"

Even if Lori found Danielle's sudden friendliness bewildering, her reassuring smile made Lori feel so warm inside and she smiled back and even finally began believing her; her confidence in her appearance finally rose in a way she had never before experienced, like an ashen flower blooming upon a long arduous blizzard's passing. The happiness she derived from believing Danielle's praise and feeling beautiful was indescribable.

Lori's wide beaming smile was enough of a reply for Danielle who seemingly basked in Lori's ebullience. Tapping Lori's shoulder amicably, Danielle finally spoke again: "Come on, let's share a lunch."

Lori balked, cocking her head and giving Danielle an incredulous look. There was a brief awkward silence as Danielle mirrored Lori's incredulousness. Lori had an idea --- a risky idea she would have never voiced before now --- she gulped and --- even as her pulse rapidly quickened and her anxiousness reared like a furious mare --- marshaled all her courage, called upon her new-found confidence decisively, and finally made a move on her long longed-for crush. Tossing her freshly-freed hair and blinking her eyes amorously, Lori placed a hand on Danielle's arm caringly and spoke effusively: "So, Danielle…" --- "Yes?" Danielle replied, her expression of confusion becoming one of hopeful happiness --- "Are we on a date?".

Danielle gave Lori a blank expression and for a few horrifying seconds Lori believed she had overplayed her hand; however, Danielle beamed her a broad mischievous grin; Lori relaxed. Then suddenly Danielle leaned up and kissed her cheek. Lori blushed deep crimson and her whole face burned furiously, she inhaled rapidly, and her mind become fully blank; she was frozen in shock and arousal as Danielle placed an arm around her, squeezed her close, smiled proudly, held up her phone, and snapped a selfie; she kissed Lori's cheek again as she snapped one more before pulling away and engrossing herself in her phone as Lori gradually regained her composure, her vivid vermeil blush lingering.

Tapping her phone conclusively, Danielle looked up and realized Lori remained speechless and frozen; she waved a hand before her seemingly paralyzed face: "Lori!" --- Lori jumped and broke from her daze --- her expression remained incredulous as she finally spoke: "So…uh…are we?".

"We'll see." replied Danielle playfully, winking as she grabbed Lori's hand and guided her away… 

Lori had never been happier in her whole life; for as long she could remember, she had been besieged by feelings of inadequacy; she had never been popular, she had never had a high opinion of herself looks-wise, and she had always been a loner; her and Tree had once had a very brief, very casual friendship; however, Tree gradually abandoned her; one more reason she should be disposed of Lori supposed.

Now someone she had long admired from afar, someone incredibly gorgeous, someone whose graceful confidence and peerless social proficiency was beyond her comprehension, had not only befriended her but may even have a crush on her as well?

Lori simply shook her head in impregnable disbelief. The idea of Kappa leader Danielle Bouseman being gay for her, one Lori Spengler seemed absurdly impossible even as she had kissed her cheek; her confusion as her desire for Danielle and her confidence issues warred inside her was immense; on one hand, she was incredibly happy that Danielle seemingly liked her; however --- even now --- she remained unsure if she really loved her; "Why would someone like her love someone like me?" remained a beleaguering concern for her. There was no way in Lori's mind she could reconcile Danielle's seemingly enamored behavior and her own homely looks and social insignificance: "Maybe her whole having a crush on me is all a ploy and she's merely using me as a means of offing Tree and she'll dispose of me once that's done?" Lori horribly considered. This insidious scenario seemed likely in Lori's frenzied mind since Danielle kissing her because she was gay for her seemed so vexingly improbable; even so, she clung upon her hope and remained un-wholly consumed by her dogged disbelief. 

Riding in Danielle's luxurious car, Lori decidedly pushed away her fear and unsureness and embraced her love for Danielle; a love which had began as a warm effervescence in her bosom and now was a blazing incandesce; she was engulfed by how happy being Danielle's gal pal for a day had made her feel; how her effusive, seemingly genuine praise and caring coaxing and made her feel like less of an unlovable, frumpy, loser…even made her feel loved and alluring like she had never felt before even if she was unsure how real Danielle's fondness for her really was.

Tears welled in her eyes as Lori was overwhelmed by a hoard of confusing feelings; Lori heaved a sigh as she leaned her head upon Danielle's shoulder and gave her a decorous snuggle, hoping such an open display of fondness would give her some semblance of closure and calm her fraying nerves.

Indeed, Lori's nerves were so frayed, she fell asleep on Danielle's shoulder. Lori awoke as she felt Danielle's hand fondly caressing her hair: "Wake up, dweeb: we're here." Even if her words were playfully mocking, her voice was mellifluous and caring now.

Danielle had chosen an upscale French café/bakery (of course) for her and Lori's lunch; unlike before --- when Danielle had been merely cordial when walking beside Lori --- she now had her arm draped casually around her; when Lori gave her a quizzical look, she said: "Oh, I hope you won't mind if I show you off; I did such amazing job on your makeover, so, you're my arm candy now." Danielle smirked smugly and squeezed Lori closer as she finished speaking and Lori blushed; Danielle's answer had been very surprising for Lori; a few hours ago, she considered her presence embarrassing for Danielle, not socially enhancing; Lori's confidence in her appearance increased once more: "Huh, maybe she really does love me?" Lori thought happily as she finally relaxed and decided she should enjoy Danielle's company, consequences be damned.

Of course, Danielle already had a VIP space reserved and soon she and Lori soon began conversing amicably over a sublimely splendid lunch. They couldn't believe it had barely been a single day. 

"So, are you enjoying yourself?" Danielle asked. There was a small degree of her usual aloofness in her voice, carefully masking any anxiousness she had inside.

Lori nodded eagerly: "You have no idea; I have literally never been happier." Sure, Lori was confused and apprehensive; however, any disbelief she had was incapable of overshadowing how indescribably happy her experience of being befriended --- and maybe even crushed on --- by Danielle made her feel. There was a brief silence. "What about you?"

"Me?" Danielle replied, surprised.

"Yes, you: are you enjoying yourself?" Lori pressed.

Danielle pondered for a few seconds before answering: "Yes, very much so."

"Why?" "Like, why do you like being round me?" "Why did you take me out?" "You're Danielle Bouseman, dashing Kappa leader and I'm Lori Spengler, awkward loser; I mean, you know I'm not popular, right?" "Are you humoring me just because I helped when you were down?" Lori spoke very hurriedly and nervously as all her insecure, repressed concerns were unceremoniously revealed.

Danielle's nose wrinkled in annoyance: "Ugh, gross: I don't do pity dates; you are beautiful, Lori; like, seriously, chill.

When Lori didn't respond Danielle heaved a sigh, clasped Loris hands concernedly, and said: "Being popular has drawbacks, Lori; like never knowing who really likes you and who's a suck-up, as I discovered very harshly when I endured Tree's humiliation and all my so-called friends mocked and abandoned me." Danielle looked down somberly. "There I was: crying, alone, and doused in chocolate milk." She grimaced in disgust as she recalled her Tree-induced dairy shower. "Then you came along, wrapping your own hoodie around me so warmly and I looked up from my sobbing and I saw your adorable face, so full of concern even if you had barely known me…" Danielle paused and squeezed Lori's hands fondly. "So I decided I'd give you a chance --- even if we're an unlikely pair --- and so far I've…really enjoyed your company; before you, I had never had a real friend; I had never experienced genuine, honest companionship." "There's no social BS when I'm around you; I like you and you like me and that's it." They locked eyes. "So, yes, Lori, I really do like you, because you've enriched my life like no one else ever has." Danielle finished, releasing Lori's hands as she fixed her hair sheepishly and bashfully hid her mild blush. 

Lori's dark eyes widened in supreme surprise: "Whoa…is she…blushing?" "Did I really make her blush?" Teasing Danielle playfully was no hurdle for Lori now since her courage had suddenly grown a hundredfold by seeing Danielle's cheeks flush pink in her presence: "Aw, Danielle, are you blushing?"

"Ugh, I'm not." Danielle replied superciliously, folding her arms, closing her eyes, and blushing again; her voice had no assuredness however.

"Yes you are; looks like someone has a crush." Lori prodded.

"Oh, shush up, dweeb." Danielle replied as she unsuccessfully repressed a loving grin.

Lori smirked smugly; riling her up was so easy; and so fun: "I can see you smiling."

"I know." Danielle replied in a mellifluous, amorous voice, grinning broadly and cradling Lori's face in her impeccably manicured hands; Lori playfully nudged her shoulder in response. They locked eyes again; faces so close, a kiss could easily have been shared. Their hands were unconsciously clasped once more. 

There was a rousing silence, which Danielle broke by flipping her hair pompously and saying: "So, where are we doing our scheming?" Lori gave her a look of incomprehension and Danielle pressed on: "Where are we planning…you know…Tree."

"Oh…" Lori replied; once again, Lori had been so focused on Danielle and her seemingly impossible mission of wooing her, killing Tree had slipped her mind.

"Well, I have a lair where I keep…"

"You. Have. A lair?" Danielle asked giddily as she silenced Lori by placing a finger upon her lips.

"Yeah." Lori replied dryly.

"That is so hot." Danielle whispered, winded as her face flushed crimson conspicuously.

Lori rolled her eyes, finally comprehending why Danielle suddenly looked all enamored and doe-eyed: "Of course, only Danielle Bouseman: Amanda Young fangirl would find having an armory-laden murder lair sexy." Lori mulled before grandly grabbing hold of Danielle's hand as she eyed Lori longingly whilst biting her lip. They disembarked and soon found Lori's lair.

Lori's lair was in a secluded abandoned commercial park. They descended down as Danielle jumped up and down in glee. They finally arrived and Danielle looked around in awe like a child in Disneyland. The liar had a modern decorous décor and an impressive armory of weaponry on display: knifes, handguns, a war axe and war flail: Lori had it all; even a large camo' box labeled 'artillery shells' being used as a bench. Danielle's face conveyed a lioness-like focus she normally reserved for fashion as she carefully examined each and every weapon; she lingered on Lori's war axe for a few seconds before flipping open The Camo' Box's lid and peering inside; she reached in and held up a shell and smirked viperously, for she had found her weapon of choice. Danielle checked her phone briefly before beckoning Lori over and saying:

"Okay, I have a plan; I'll explain on our way; once Tree is finally dead, we'll have some fun for awhile, unwind and have dinner on my yacht." "I may even have you sleep over." Danielle gave Lori a wink. "Sound good?"

Lori froze; her mind was a warzone of confusing feelings. This was real. This was happening. There was no more ambiguousness: what she had long believed was impossible was unfolding before her eyes. So why wasn't she happy? Was she? Lori finally realized why --- even as her seraphically beautiful crush had seemingly slowly revealed her fondness for her --- she had remained in some way forlorn: she didn't believe she was good enough for her; she didn't believe she --- someone like her: a loser of below average looks (or so she had always believed) --- deserved a girlfriend like Danielle. Moreover, a paralyzing fear of Danielle's supposed love for her all being a ploy lurked menacingly in her mind: who knows, maybe Danielle was luring her away so she could kill her as well once Tree was gone…at least Lori would believe that over Danielle really loving some frumpy loser, I.E., her. Tears welled in Lori's eyes as she inhaled sharply; a concerned Danielle hugged her from behind; however Lori pushed her away.

Danielle gave her a confused and wounded look: "Lori?" "Are you okay?"

"No." Lori whispered.

"Why?" "Tell me, what's wrong?" Danielle pressed. 

"I…" Lori shook her head and inhaled sharply again. "I'm not good enough for you."

"Ugh." Danielle placed her hands on her hips. "This again?"

"YES, THIS AGAIN!" Lori snapped, her power-keg of repressed feelings finally exploding; Danielle shrank back and looked even more wounded and concerned.

"All my life I've been a loser and an outcast!" "No one has ever thought of me as in any way desirable!" Lori's voice cracked as Danielle shook her head in disbelief. "No one has ever loved me, that's why I don't see how --- why I don't believe --- of all people you could want me, it could ever possibly be you!" "Why you!" Lori inhaled rapidly. "The prettiest, most popular girl in our whole college wanting me?" "No way!" "I mean, come on: Danielle Bouseman and Lori Spengler; that's a joke!" "This is all a ploy, you'll discard me once Tree is dead, just as she discarded me!" "Because there's no way --- because I can't see --- WHY YOU?

Lori was winded from yelling and had been so preoccupied, she hadn't realized Danielle was crying; Lori was shocked: had she been wrong? Danielle looked up and spoke calmly even as her emerald eyes conveyed an incomprehensible solemness:

"Why me?" "WHY ME?" "Because when my whole world was collapsing around me and everyone I knew mocked and abandoned me, you where here for me; when I needed a non-judging shoulder I could cry on and feel no shame, you where here for me, when I needed a real friend, you were here for me!" "I don't know who convinced you you're not beautiful, but…" Danielle placed a hand on Lori's back and emphasized each word resoundingly: "They. Were. Wrong." "They were so wrong, Lori; I should know, because I always thought you were really cute; and you're right: I never approached you --- even if I had a crush on you --- because I thought associating with you would ruin my reputation but when Tree ruined it anyway and you approached me…I…here, look:" 

Danielle pulled up her phone and showed Lori a public social media post. There was a pic of Lori blushing profusely while Danielle kissed her cheek; Lori recognized it from earlier and a wave of effervescence washed over her as she remembered how happy she had been. The pic had accompanying text and Lori's eyes widened in surprise as she read it: "Took new girlfriend shopping!" "This cinnamon roll is such a prize!" There was even a lesbian flag emoji so all ambiguousness was expunged. Tears poured from Lori's eyes as she finally realized Danielle's love for her was real. The reply below read: "Is that Lori Spengler?" "I had no idea she was so gorgeous!" "She looks like a keeper!" Lori was in awe and was engulfed by joyful sobbing.

"See, Lori: I'm just as much of a mess as you are." "Do you have any idea how hard that was for me?" "I hid that I liked women because I was so afraid of being pigeonholed as 'The Lesbian'; of people making assumptions about me, like that I'm only feminine and fashionable because I'm 'compensating' or some such BS." "You helped me accept myself; because you don't judge me: you simply love me as I am; and because you're so damn adorable." 

Lori could feel her love and confidence like a gleaming sun, finally palpable and reachable; her unconfidence and insecureness was like a hibernal season, which was sundered and banished as she lovingly embraced her life's shimming magnanimous sun: Danielle Bouseman. 

Danielle caressed Lori's head lovingly as she sobbed upon her shoulder --- like Danielle had upon hers so many hours before --- "I risked all my social status for you, because I care about you over being popular, because --- ugh --- because I love you, Lori!" Danielle exclaimed.

"Wow, so you really do love me?" Lori replied giddily. 

"Duh, dork!" Danielle said as she bobbed Lori's forehead playfully.

"Then can I kiss you?" Lori asked, beaming broadly.

Danielle was only surprised for a few seconds by Lori's newfound forwardness before smugly replying: "Go for it." 

Lori approached Danielle --- encouraged by her obvious eagerness --- leaned down, placed her hands on Danielle's hips, pressed her lips against hers, and kissed her passionately. Lori's happiness was indescribable since through her eyes where closed, Lori could feel Danielle's broad and loving smile as she kissed her; Lori's pulse vigorously quickened as she felt Danielle's tongue press up against her locked-up teeth as if asking for permission; permission which was gladly given. Their long repressed love finally fully flowered and reached a glorious apex as Lori and Danielle kissed even more deeply. 

Danielle pulled away bashfully, blushing conspicuous carmine: "Not bad, dweeb."

"Which is your way of saying "That was amazing!"" Lori declared smugly.

"You know me so well." Danielle replied as she lovingly nuzzled Lori.

Lori sighed: "I'm so sorry I didn't believe you."

Danielle nuzzled her again reassuringly: "Don't apologize, Lori: we all have issues we must overcome; yes, even me."

They hugged and nuzzled in silence for a few seconds before Danielle spoke again: "You know, if you hadn't been such a mope and just asked me out I probably would have said 'yes'."

"'Probably'?" Lori prodded, mock-offended. 

Danielle beamed Lori that mischievous grin she loved so much: "The perils of courting The Alpha Bitch."

Lori laughed cheerfully and hugged Danielle closer: "I love you so much."

Danielle pulled away again: "Same…so, I just realized I never asked you why you planned on killing Tree." 

Lori looked down shyly: "Well…it's embarrassing and no longer relevant…but now it's because she poured chocolate milk on my girlfriend." Sublime happiness washed over Lori: "My girlfriend; my girlfriend Danielle…I really like how that sounds." She thought. 

Danielle smirked approvingly and held Lori's hand purposefully: "Lori?" she asked sheepishly.

"Yeah." Lori replied calmly.

Danielle squeezed Lori's hand: "Can you kiss me again?"

Bemused by her unusually effusive voice, Lori gave her a saccharine smile and eagerly obliged her. The newly official handholding couple disembarked for a mission of chivalric vengeance… 

 

Becky was very surprised when she was approached by Lori and was even more surprised by her glamorous new appearance.

"Hey…" Lori said concernedly.

"Hey…" Becky replied apprehensively. "You look…different." She finished, perplexed.

"Well…I'd say I look amazingly gorgeous…" Lori said as she flipped her hair. Becky cocked an eyebrow; such braggadociousness was very unlike Lori who known for her shyness and lack of confidence. 

"Anyway, I'm sorry Danielle was so mean earlier; I decided I'd cheer you up, so I made you…" --- Lori paused --- "A cupcake." Lori finished as she produced a homemade cupcake.

Becky was apprehensive for a few seconds before grabbing it from Lori's hand and wolfing it down.

"Had your fill, Ms. Piggy?" a familiar voice yelled mockingly.

Becky whirled around and saw Danielle smirking evilly, hands on hips.

"Oh, look: it's my new girlfriend, Danielle; say 'hi', Becky!" Lori declared. 

Becky gave Lori a look like she had four eyes: "The fuck?" "Your girlfriend?" "That's impossible; you just said…gah!"

Before Lori could wrap her hands her neck for implying her wooing Danielle was impossible, Becky began choking. The poison was doing its work. Danielle cradled Becky's face as she choked and keeled over; her face on ground level now, Danielle mock-caressed Becky's face and said "I told you: Kappa's don't eat cupcakes…" as she released one final heave before her eyes became glassy.

"That was epic!" Lori chirped as she gave Danielle a high five and a quick peck on her cheek. The felonious couple disembarked for one more slaying, hands enjoined lovingly.

To an abandoned airfield Tree was lured via kidnapping her new friend. Once Tree was where Danielle needed her, she chucked over Lori's Crocs --- which Tree caught reflexively --- and blew her away using an artillery cannon. As Tree's sanguine remains rained down, Lori joined Danielle and chided her excess: "Wasn't that kind of overkill?"

Danielle flipped her hair pompously and whispered: "I really liked that outfit." Lori laughed and hugged Danielle close. Their foes were now vanquished. They could finally focus on being a loving couple; indeed, Danielle had already asked Lori if she'd be her date for her party. Lori obviously had said 'yes' very eagerly.

The couple arrived gloriously in Danielle's chauffeured Audi limo. They emerged glammed up in designer shades, fur ushankas (sliver for Danielle and maroon for Lori), and four grand handbags; Danielle made a show of hooking her arm around Lori's as Kappa's most glamorous and unlikeliest pair --- The Alpha Bitch and The Cinnamon Roll --- proudly walked arm-in-arm and made a magnificent debut. 

Danielle's fears were unfounded; everyone (who was alive anyway) adored Lori and Danielle. They were a saccharinely adorable couple and many vainly hoped Danielle would become mellower now that she had a girlfriend who was once of low social status. This would not pass however as newly popular Lori became Kappa VP: AKA Glorious Pres. Danielle's supremely loyal second-in-command; Lori had used her epoch of social insignificance as cover for social reconnaissance and had complied whole dossiers of blackmail on everyone. Thus, she became Danielle's chief enforcer, her blackmail immovably solidifying Danielle's power: no one would challenge her like Tree did ever again as long as Lori was by her side; which would be always. They would share a dorm, share a bed, and share a life. They would --- indeed --- rarely be seen alone again. 

Once Danielle finished showing Lori off and enjoying openly showering her in unending sloppy PDAs, she whisked her away for a secluded dinner date on her luxury yacht, Danielle Princess. They enjoyed an incredible meal before finally sharing a bed, spooning and snuggling and falling asleep locked in loving embrace, rocked calmingly by serene cerulean waves.

The darkling dawn arrived and Lori awoke; she smiled a smile of indescribable bliss when Danielle awoke beside her; bodies flush --- already spooning again --- she cuddled and kissed Lori's nape: "Good morning, babe." Danielle whispered lovingly. Lori smiled even more broadly.

Lori and Danielle relaxed in Danielle Princess' open-air Jacuzzi --- hands clasped --- and gazed upon a rising sun, symbolic of a wondrous new era for Lori and Danielle; an era in which Danielle could always find comfort in Lori's warm embrace of boundless love and in which Lori could blossom and flourish under Danielle's gilded wing.


End file.
